sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyndaquil
Cyndaquil (シンダクィル, Shindakwiru) is a Fire-type Fire Mouse Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Quilava starting at level 14, which evolves into Typhlosion starting at level 36. Along with Chikorita and Totodile, Cyndaquil is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Cyndaquil is small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Although called the Fire Mouse Pokémon, Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the echidna, seen in the flames erupting from its back, and the shrew, the general shape of its body. Its eyes are often closed, as it is still young. It has four red-colored spots on its back from which its flames erupt. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 17.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Cyndaquil is capable of defending itself by using the fire on its back. The fire grows more powerful as the Cyndaquil becomes more angry or defensive. Cyndaquil is also able to expel obscuring smoke to lower the accuracy of its opponent. Behavior Cyndaquil are usually timid, but its actual behavior depends on its personality. It tends to hide in most dangerous situations. Most Cyndaquil, such asAsh's, are inexperienced at first and don't know their strengths and weaknesses. If Cyndaquil is angry or surprised, such as from being attacked, it flares up its back for protection. Although its flames may burn vigorously in this emotional state, if Cyndaquil is tired the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion. Habitat Cyndaquil can adapt to many habitats, however, most are found in the care of Trainers, having been their starter Pokémon. Diet Major appearances Ash's Cyndaquil Ash Ketchum captured a Cyndaquil in Good 'Quil Hunting. During its early days on Ash's team, Cyndaquil was easily tired-out (e.g. waiting a while for the flames on its back to ignite so it could use Fire attacks). Eventually, Cyndaquil overcame its shortcomings. Ash left his Cyndaquil, along with the rest of his Johto team (save for Pikachu), at Professor Oak's lab when he set out for Hoenn. Later, Ash called Cyndaquil back into his party for the Sinnoh League in An Old Family Blend!. It evolved into Quilava after a battle with Team Rocket's mecha. Dawn's Cyndaquil In An Egg Scramble!, Dawn defeated Lyra in a battle, winning an Egg. Shortly after, the Egg hatched into a Cyndaquil. It later evolved into a Quilava in SS024. Other Cyndaquil has a role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life alongside the other Johto starter Pokémon, Chikorita and Totodile. Minor appearances Cyndaquil first appeared in the anime in Don't Touch That 'dile as one of the three starter Pokémon Professor Elm had to give out at his lab. Jimmy chose Cyndaquil as his starter Pokémon. By The Legend of Thunder!, it had become a Typhlosion. Lucy has a pet Cyndaquil which appeared in Queen of the Serpentine. A Cyndaquil is owned by one of the students of Snowpoint Trainers' School in Classroom Training!. A Cyndaquil made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entry Cyndaquil, Fire Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will take out scorching flame out of its back after doing excercise Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding